At present, the combine-harvester has become large-scale, automation, and intelligent. From the development point of view, the harvest performance of the combine-harvester and automation of intelligent degree has become an important measure of modern agriculture. In recent years, with the development of China's agricultural machinery production and the impact of cross-regional harvest, the demand of combine harvester in countryside. It develops gradually from small to medium and large-scale. This is an urgent need for the corresponding on-line monitoring system to monitor the working conditions of key components. It allows the driver to control the work of the machine. It can also reduce the failure rate, improve operational performance and production efficiency, and extend the life of the machine. However, the level of intelligence and adaptive control of China's combine-harvester is still relatively low, and it needs real-time monitoring methods and adaptive control devices for working parameters and performance indexes.
For the combine-harvesters, the different crop varieties decide the difficulty of threshing separation. The maturity of early indica rice in the south is generally batter than others, which is easier to threshing separate. So most of the crops were threshed in the tangential flew reel and a few of them left into the latitudinal axial flow device. It results in that the work of the tangential flow device is large while the work of the longitudinal axial flow devices is small. It can also block the tangential flow device and crops can heap up on the jitter when the crops are wet and difficult to thresh the work of latitudinal axial flow device become large. If the work of the tangential flow device is large and the export of grave is not proper or the speed of the tangential flow device is high, it can lead to multiple threshing. This process increase the breaking rate of crop. Similarly, when the work of the longitudinal axial flow reel is large, the threshing of crop is not enough. It results in that the crops are blown out when they were not completely threshed. Therefore, how to adjust the separation of the longitudinal axial flow devices and the tangential flow device is an important problem in improving the production of the combine-harvester.
China utility model patent CN202232226 related to the selection of load regulation can eliminate the crop which just has cereal shell so that it can reduce the load of filtering grain. However, in the specific implementation process, it is easy to increase the grain entrainment loss rate. And the device is manually adjusted, so it cannot be adjusted in real time. The crop harvest adaptability is poor. CN104855058 A is a patent concentrating on the problems that materials pile up on both side of grading sieve and influence the screen. The invention solves the problem of uneven distribution of the surface material of the screen surface. It can adjust the opening of baffle plate of threshing device intelligently in real-time according to the loss of the grain but it does not solve the problem of material accumulation mainly the unreasonable proportion of the threshing separation load of the tangential and longitudinal axial flow. Only by regulating the flow and the longitudinal axis of the reel speed and other parameters can maintain the flow and longitudinal axial threshing separation load ratio a reasonable range. It can solve the problems at their source. The invention CN102273359 relates to an adaptive anti-clogging control system for a slitting flow combined harvester, which detects the rotational speed and torque of the tangential reel and the longitudinal flow reel by the detecting sensor during the threshing process, and carries out the pre-stored standard value comparison of judgments. According to the speed and torque changes to adjust the speed of tangent flow and longitudinal axial flow combine-harvester. The invention solves the problem of material blockage and overload in the process of threshing. But the invention just focuses on the clogging problem, There is no corresponding monitoring device real-time monitoring to monitor grain crushing rate, entrainment loss rate and other performance indicators. That is to say, there is a great possibility to get a high grain breaking rate and a high entrainment loss rate when we are adjust the tangential flow and longitudinal axial flow clearance. In addition, it doesn't refer to specific adjustment advice and execute solutions.